


Spencer and I

by Willows_criminal_mind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Former Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Protective Spencer, Slow Build, Torture, abusive ex-boyfriend, anxieties, bean - Freeform, spencer is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willows_criminal_mind/pseuds/Willows_criminal_mind
Summary: You leave your hometown in search of an escape from your past and old abusive boyfriend. Transferring to the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit to replace Alex Blake as their linguist. Upon moving into your apartment building you find you literally run into the most interesting man you’ll ever meet, and are automatically infatuated. When you run into trouble at work will he be there to help you out?





	1. Chapter 1

Reader POV

I stole a final glance at the rainy weather of Scotland out of the plane window, the grey clouds clustered together in the pale white sky. Reminding myself that this will be good for me after everything that happened here recently, a fresh start in Quantico. 

I’d filled out my transfer application from MI5 to the FBI’s Behavioural Analysis Unit as I’d heard they were looking for a linguist who could fly out on cases with them. When my superior had suggested I take up the transfer, i’d had been overjoyed at the thought of doing a job that could give the rewarding feeling of knowing that you’ve potentially saved lives. 

Looking back from the window my eyes went back to the familiar title of my favourite book, Percy Jackson and the Titans Curse, who’s tattered cover was sitting opened on my lap. I chuckled internally thinking that at 24 this was still my all time favourite book. Feeling the plane surge forward and my stomach fill with butterflies, i flicked through the pages to get to my last read page. 

THUD. I groggily blinked at the light as I opened my eyes. I had landed, and felt so grateful i slept through the journey, as it was a whopping nine hours and i didn’t like being so close to other people without any place to go. 

After the short taxi journey to my new apartment complex I started to transport the two cases up the stairs to room 213. Since I am quite a strong girl i could carry them both up without any hassle. That was until I got to the top and bumped straight into someone, causing my clothes and books to fly all over the landing. I internally cursed and shot up from where I’d fallen, ignoring the awful aching pain in my coccyx, ‘terrific, that’ll be black and blue tomorrow’ I thought. “Oh no, I’m s-so sorry, I sho-ould’ve been looking where I was going...” my thoughts were interrupted by a tall, gangly man with wild brown hair apologising profusely. I met his gaze and he looked at his feet like a child who was being scolded. He had large, hazel eyes and unruly chestnut curls. “It’s okay, it’s my fault, I should’ve been more careful, must be the stress of moving” I replied, trying to stop him feeling bad while I reached down to gather up my things. He mirrored my movement and began helping me collect my miscellaneous items. “I-i’m Spencer, I live in apartment 214 so I guess that makes us neighb- Whoa! Is that a Tardis T-shirt??” His eyes suddenly filled with excitement, his stuttering less obvious, I couldn’t help but giggle at his sudden change in behaviour. “It is, you’re a fan?” I responded, suddenly elated at the prospect of us having something in common. He opened his mouth to reply when his phone went off, “I’m sorry I have to- I’ll- I’m still sorry” and with that he went downstairs to take the call. 

Giddy with happiness, I went into my new home. There were minimal furnishings but it had the potential to be beautiful. I close my eyes and imagine it decorated in a rustic, almost antique way with bookshelves everywhere and a room for my drawings and writing. Recently I’ve been trying to learn Russian as it really helps me as a linguist. The cultures and dialects of countries has always intrigued me so and finding out I could use that to help people...well I realised it was perfect. Completely brilliant. 

~Buzz~ My tangent of how great my job is is interrupted by my phone ringing with that stupid twinkle ringtone I forgot to change. “Hello?” I ask “Hiya! Am I speaking with an SSA Robertson? My name’s Penelope Garcia I’m the BAU’s technical analyst? Just had to verify the number you gave us? Oh also you start tomorrow” A women replied excitedly. “Of course, yes it’s SSA Robertson, and I will be there bright and early tomorrow, will I need a go bag?” I say, eager to start this new job so I can buy some stuff to jazz up my new apartment. “Yes you do, my little sunflower, we’ll most likely have a case, I shall see you tomorrow lovely!” And with that Garcia hung up. 

Getting up I go and take a look in the floor length mirror hanging on the wall, seeing my hair sticking out all over the place and the prominent bags under my eyes from that awful sleep on the plane. I unpack my toiletries and go brush my teeth while thinking about ways I could be an asset to this team. Pulling on my pyjamas, I fall straight into bed falling asleep almost instantly. My last thoughts being of my new neighbour and his adorable awkwardness.

Spencer POV

The call ended and I felt the weight on my shoulders double, my mum isn’t doing well. The doctors say she’s refusing medicine and her schizophrenia is worsening. 

Walking down the corridor, lost in though, I bump right into someone and can already feel my face burning and the guilt coursing through me. It’s a small women, about twenty and her luggage is absolutely everywhere while she landed with a nasty thud on the ground. I manage to stutter out a meagre apology “Oh no, I’m s-so sorry, I sho-ould’ve been looking where I was going...” I look down at my feet, utterly mortified. She gets up and replies “It’s okay, it’s my fault, I should’ve been more careful, must be the stress of moving” in a thick Scottish accent, I look at her and see how her medium, black hair contrasts with her ghostly pale skin and how her eyes are brighter than the sky. She’s beautiful. Shes completely entrancing, I then remember about her stuff strewn all over and bend down to start hurriedly gathering it up. I realise she still doesn’t even know my name and that normal people usually introduce themselves, I quickly say “I-i’m Spencer, I live in apartment 214 so I guess that makes us neighb- Whoa! Is that a Tardis T-shirt??” I look at the familiar blue, and the doctor who logo and am completely captivated! Not only is she beautiful but she likes Doctor Who!! My train of thought is interrupted by a sweet giggle, like bells. “It is, you’re a fan?” She asks, clearly as excited as I am to find someone else who loves the show. I’m about to recite to her loads about scripts and characters when my phone goes off. Glancing down I see it’s Hotch calling, this must be important. I mumble about having to take this call and run outside. Accepting the call I ask what’s up. He replies that we’re getting a replacement linguist after Blake’s recent departure, this makes my stomach sink slightly because I’m not good around people, I ramble which people have told me all too often is annoying. After he hangs up I make my way back to my apartment, trying to smooth down my hair and straighten my cardigan from my recent run outside. Turning in for the night, I lay in bed waiting for the nightmares, but they don’t come tonight, my brain is too focused on finding out about the girl I met. I realise I don’t even know her name yet before succumbing to my exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Reader POV

-Beep Beep Beep- I cringe at the shrill yelling of my alarm, and try to blink the dust out of my eyes. I look at the clock and it’s 5:30, “why is my alarm set so early?” I wonder aloud. “Oh balls!” I exclaim as the previous days events come rushing back to me, and I practically leap out of bed. Running downstairs to find my clothes that I’d ironed the night before. Nothing special, just a simple white blouse with some lace at the front and a pair of black trousers. I decide to chance it and wear my gray converse as they don’t look too casual and I absolutely despise walking in heels. Grabbing a quick bite of toast and brushing my teeth, I run back up the stairs and curl my hair slightly so it falls in black ringlets. I lightly dust on some blush, and a little mascara, deciding to just let my face full of freckles stay instead of covering them with foundation as per usual. Stopping briefly to look in the mirror I give my reflection a quick nod and get my Russian textbooks to put in my bag. My car won’t be brought over for another few days so I resign myself to the fact I’ll have to take the bus. After checking I have my credentials and phone I walk out of my apartment about 7:15 giving myself time to stop for coffee. After locking up, I turn around to find Spencer coming out of his apartment too. I walk over to him and try to be normal for once. “Hey Spencer, you’re up early?” He turns around and smiles slightly, a pretty pink blush on his cheeks “Hello, yeah I have to get to work by 8:00, I don’t believe I caught your name last time?” “Robertson” I reply “Or at least, that’s what I get called at work I think? But my name’s Brooke.” He tilts his head to the side “You think that’s what they call you?” He seems genuinely interested so I tell him about this being my first day of a new job and about my car being transported over. “I never asked” he says curiously “What do you work as?” Sighing slightly, as I knew this question would come up I replied the only way MI5 let me. “Sorry that’s classified, I’m not allowed to say.” He seems content with my answer and looks as if he wants to say something, so I wait.  
“Hey...do you want a ride into work? I don’t want you to have to get the bus?”  
“Are you sure..? I don’t want to intrude...”  
“I insist, think of it as repayment for yesterday” he says with a shy smile, moving to smooth down his curly mane.  
“Thank you Spencer, I have the address somewhere, hold on” I say as I dig about my bag, “Aha! There you are you little blighter!”  
He frowned slightly “Blighter?...I’ve never came across that, which is highly unusual...?”  
“Sorry, I forget that my dialect is very different from yours, blighter means like pain in the bottom? Kinda?...Here’s the address by the way.” Handing it to him, he reads it and his jaw visibly stiffens.  
“Right, we better go then.” He replies coldly, walking briskly to his car and getting in. I’m scared by this sudden change in temperament and stay rooted to the spot. It was too similar to my ex Jay, he’d suddenly get angry at me for seemingly no reason and take out his anger by doing some terrible things towards me. I suddenly snap out of my thinking as the ignition turns on on Spencer’s car. I quickly run over to the car and get in, staying as quiet as possible and keeping my gaze out of the window thinking about how he’d turned from such a sweet, shy, puppy-like guy to someone who looks at me like I killed their whole family. I sigh in relief as he finally pulls up to the building, and say a quick thank you without looking at him before running in and going up to where Agent Hotchner had said something called the “bullpen” was. I peered through the windows slightly to see it filled with a few people and knocked softly on the door. A women wearing the most bright, and unique clothes I’ve ever seen opens the door and pulls me into a hug “Hello my beautiful Boudicca, it is I Penelope, we spoke on the phone oh I just can’t wait to work with you! You’re so small and cute!!” I laugh and hug her back, “Thank you Penelope, I can’t wait to work with you too!” Already feeling so welcome.  
“Ah SSA Robertson, you’re here” Hotch said, he was very tall and looked stern and scary, but he wore a small smile on his lips and had happy eyes. “Please let me introduce SSA’s David Rossi” he gestured to an older man, who smiled warmly and I instantly viewed him as a fatherly figure. “Jennifer Jareau” a beautiful women with long blonde hair, and a kind smile waved. “Emily Prentiss” Another beautiful women nodded at me, this one with hair as dark as mine and confidence that oozed out of her. “Luke Alvez” A Latino man looked up and gave a cheesy smile “Hola hermosa” I smiled and replied “no eres tan malo tú mismo” with a wink. He looked impressed. “Tara Lewis” A women with gorgeous coffee coloured skin, smiled and gave a soft hello. “And last thats here, Derek Morgan” A man with caramel coloured skin, and a bald head bowed “Hey I have to ask, why’d my baby girl call you Boudicca?”  
I chuckled and replied “It’s because I’m Scottish, it’s a great compliment so thank you Pen.”  
“Hellloooooo accent, man I thought you were European but my best guess was England.” His eyes crinkled when he smiled and shrugged while saying “I was close enough...so where’s pretty boy?”  
“Pretty boy?” I ask, wondering who could earn that name from their colleagues.  
“Yup, our resident genius, he’s a little awkward and can ramble but just tell him to shut up if he bothers you...speak of the devil here he comes now.” He laughed at the sight of a disheveled Spencer bursting through the door, then stopped when he saw the look Spencer gave you. He stared at you with what looked like hatred, “What’s she doing here?” He asked, his voice dripping with venom as Morgan sees you shrink back in your chair.  
“Aaron. I have stuff to do, I’ll be back when there’s a case.” And with that Spencer left. Leaving you crestfallen, looking down at your knees, ashamed.  
“Hey princess, you alright? He really doesn’t seem to like you?” Morgan asked, worrying internally as Spencer had never reacted this way to anyone before.  
“I’m not sure” you reply “I only met him yesterday and he was so nice to me, but ever since this morning, he just...hates me”  
Hotch looks at you sympathetically, “Robertson id like you to go down to Garcia’s office and Garcia please just talk Robertson through how everything works here and show her the texts from the most recent solves cases so she can see if she’s able to figure out how they helped”.  
“Aye, Aye captain, this was my sunflower.” Penelope says, grabbing my hand and leading me downstairs while smiling and chatting animatedly.

“Woah!” I exclaim, seeing the room full of computers and kittens and so much colour I think my eyes are going to explode. “This place is so amazing! I look around in awe.

“Thank you Lovely, let’s go do what the boss man asked of us, this’ll be so fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is so fun to write, I hope you enjoy reading it! ❤️
> 
> Translation: “Hola Hermosa” -Hello beautiful-  
> ““no eres tan malo tú mismo”  
> -You’re not too bad yourself-


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer POV

I walk out of the bullpen, too annoyed to notice Morgan chasing after me.   
“Hey! Spencer come here we need to have a little chat” Derek says authoritatively, placing a firm grip on my shoulder when he caught up to me, spinning me to face him. Meeting the worried look in his eyes my anger faulters, turning to guilt and regret. I look at me feet, wishing the ground would swallow me up and feeling the familiar jitters and incessant itching in my arm...where all of the needle scars are, oh how badly I need to escape to the bathroom so I can just forget everyth-  
“Reid? Did you hear what I said?” Derek asked, expression concerned “What’s wrong? This isn’t like you, you just made our newest member feel like shit, hell you called Hotch Aaron...Talk to me.”  
At his words I feel my defences crumble, the familiar sting in my eyes and the lump in my throat. I can’t tell him...He’ll think I’m even more weak...so I opt to tell him something he won’t pry about.  
I swallow convulsively “I- I’ve been having nightmares again...” I say while fiddling with my hands, unable to meet his gaze. It’s not a lie, it’s just not the whole truth, but what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.  
“I get it, just try not take it out on everyone else okay? I’m gonna go check on the new girl and my baby girl, I’ll see you around.” And with that he gave me a quick pat on the shoulder and headed towards Garcia’s “bat cave”.

Sighing, I make my way to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror above the sink, gripping the sides hard, I think about Brooke. The dilauded definitely had something to do with my mood swings, I knew that, but as soon as I’d read the address on that piece of paper an uncontrollable rage overcame me. Someone who hadn’t cared about my stutter, a friendly, smiley person. Someone else that this job would take away from me, I can’t let myself be near her, it’ll end up getting her hurt...and after Maeve...I can’t ever have that happen, not again.

Stepping away from the mirror I rummage in my bag, taking out the cold, glass vials and carefully drawing the right amount into the syringe. The relief is immediate and I feel my worries slipping away, I stroll out of the bathroom and head to my hiding place to get some work done. 

As I’m walking I notice something isn’t right, I’m stumbling as if I’m drunk. As I force myself down the corridor I see Derek, Brooke, and Penelope leaving her room. I suddenly feel dizzy and nauseous, my head spinning and my vision blurring. They spot me and Penelope gives a wave, obviously thinking everything’s okay, and turns to chat animatedly with Derek. I meet Brooke’s gaze and she looks concerned, starting to walk quickly towards me. When she reaches me my knees give out and I fall to the ground, my head throbbing.   
“Spencer? Spencer what’s wrong?” Brooke asks, looking extremely concerned. She reaches for my bag, and goes to take it off so it doesn’t get damage. I whimper, scared she might find the secret hidden inside, and when she opens it I close my eyes waiting for everyone to hate me. Just as I feel myself slipping out of consciousness I get a look at the vial she’s holding and my stomach churns. The contents isn’t clear, it’s bright red...what the hell did I just inject?  
“Sh-shouldn’t...shouldn’t be r-red..” I force out before the darkness overcame me and the world went black.

Reader POV

Shit.  
This can’t be happening.  
He’s an addict? I push the thought from my brain, shifting to cradle the unconscious Spencer in my lap while screaming for anyone to help me.  
I sigh in relief as Derek and Penelope come running back up towards me. Penelope starts to cry while Derek rushes to my side asking what’s happened.  
“Call an ambulance. I checked his bag and found some vials and needles. The last thing he said was that it wasn’t supposed to be red. I think it’s been tampered with.” I look down at Spencer and his body convulses, his eyebrows furrowed in pain and his mouth emitting small whines of pain every so often. I pull him closer and try to soothe him and tell him he’ll be okay when internally I’m panicking because this is VERY bad. That’s when he jolts to the side, spluttering, before vomiting all over my trousers, sweat all over his face. Whimpering, he holds me tightly and tears start to stream down his face. I run a hand gingerly through his hair, not caring about the vomit currently all over me. Relaxing slightly when I hear sirens in the distance.

Everything after that is a blur, paramedics rush in and immediately start injecting him with random substances and drawing blood for testing. They whisk him off in an ambulance with Derek while Penelope and I run to tell everyone. With that they all pack into the two SUV’s and head to the hospital. Penelope and I stay, as she insists I’m in shock and need to get out of my vomit soaked clothes. While I’m in the female showers at the FBI building, I can’t help but think about how Spencer must be feeling. How much pain he seemed to be in, but also how he curled into my touch and seemed genuinely please by my presence. I’m relieved to think maybe his outburst earlier was just him craving and not my fault. As I chuck on some clean clothes from my go bag I beg Penelope to take me to the hospital, knowing she wants to be there as much as I do and soon we’re both in her little pink car en route to Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos guys! I’m really glad people enjoy my works! 
> 
> -I will try to update daily <3


	4. Chapter 4

Reader POV

“Brooke honey, you need to come sit down, this pacing is only stressing you.” Emily says kindly, patting the hospital waiting room chair beside her. Reluctantly, I go and sit down, eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over. Emily gives me a sad look, her chocolate eyes creased in sympathy. “You like him don’t you?...”  
I stop and think about that for a moment, I like him? Yes I do, he seems so nice and sweet but the thought of telling him makes me feel so nauseous. “Yeah I do, I’m really scared Em, this isn’t how I wanted my first day to go.” 

A noise makes my head snap up, “Are you all here for Dr Spencer Reid?” A tall doctor asks, pulling out his clipboard.  
“Yes, is he okay?” Hotch asks from further back, trying to look emotionless even though his eyes are filled with worry.  
“He was injected with some sort of poison, we managed to neutralise it enough that it won’t kill him, but he’ll need to wait until the toxins work their way out of his body. He’s extremely lucky. He’s awake and he’s allowed visitors now, in room 2b.” And with that the doctor gave a nod and left. Hotch, JJ, and Morgan stand up, followed by Penny, Rossi, and Emily who quickly make their way towards his room. I stay sitting, unable to stop thinking about how he was towards me earlier, the anger in his body language, it was so scary. Tara comes over to the seat beside me. “I didn’t want to intrude either, I’ve only been here a week or two.” She said smiling at me.   
“Yeah, I thought it best to stay here.” I reply, smiling weakly back.

After an hour, they all begin to file out of Spencer’s room. Most walked past nodding at Tara and I in understanding, Penelope however gave me a look that said ‘We will talk about this later sunflower’ and with that they all come back over to us.

Spencer POV

Everything burns.  
I stay conscious for about two second intervals. 

Then finally I force open my eyes and see a hospital room, I try and remember what happened wincing as I recall the colour of my “dilauded” thinking now that it was probably poison.  
The door opens and a very tall doctor walks in, “Ah Dr Reid, you’re awake, are you up for some visitors?” He asks, and immediately I know that it’s my whole team piled in the waiting room that have come to visit. Smiling slightly, I ask for the visitors to come and see me, and with that the doctor smiles warmly and leaves my room.  
I lie back down and close my heavy eyes. A loud noise and my door swinging open makes me look up to none other than Penelope Garcia running towards me her arms outstretched. I give her a swift hug as I’m not a fan of that sort of stuff.  
“Oh my gosh boy wonder I was so worried I thought you were going to die and that I’d have nobody to talk about Doctor Who with and that the whole team would fall apart from the devastation!” She says while clobbering me on the head with her recently removed bright pink shoe.  
I chuckle “Thanks Penelope.”  
The rest of the faces look more sombre, and I remember that they know about my dilauded addiction now and start to fiddle with my hands as I do when I’m nervous.   
“Spencer...” Derek starts “We’ve talked and we understand why you haven’t told us, and that Tobias Hankle is the reason this all happened with the dilauded...but Pretty Boy you need to talk to someone okay? This stuff is killing you, please we all just want the best for you because we love you.” He finishes, looking towards me and meeting my red rimmed eyes. “I-I’m sorr-“ my voice cracks on the ‘Y’ giving away how nervous and emotional I am. 

I look around everyone after I’ve given them all hugs and apologies, and notice some are missing. “Hey where’s Tara, Brooke, and Luke?”   
Rossi answers “Well, Luke is doing stuff for a case right now, he took the jet to Vegas. Brooke and Tara are in the waiting room, I don’t think they wanted to intrude even though none of us would see it like that.”  
I hide my disappointment, and gesture JJ over. I whisper “Please Jennifer, I just need to thank her, she saved my life... c-can you ask if she’ll...come see me?...” Jennifer looks up at me and smiles sadly, nodding her head and giving me a pat on the head. A few “Get Better Soon”s later, and they begin to leave.   
When the door closes I relax, trying to think back to everything I felt and heard. I remember being pulled into someone’s arms, but it felt nice and safe instead of uncomfortable. Someone else, a man, calling an ambulance and the sound of sirens getting louder. I shudder and think more about how the poison got into my drugs, it has to be someone deliberately tampering but who? They’d got fingerprints off of the bottle and were running them through the system now so hopefully it’ll match someone already in there. My phone starts to ring on the bedside table, and I reach over to take it, seeing Hotch’s called ID come up. “Hey Hotch, What’s up?” I ask, finding it strange that he’s calling so soon after the visit.   
“We’ve got a problem, the fingerprints are a match on the vials...but an impossible one, he’s dead.”  
“Who’s fingerprint is it?..,” I ask, suddenly scared.  
I’m not prepared for what he says next, “Peter Lewis...Mr Scratch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh I’m not sure where this story will go but hey it’ll be fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Reader POV

As everyone leaves the hospital room, and returns to us looking a lot more at ease, I see JJ give me a small gesture with her eyes to come over.  
“Hey, everything okay?” I ask, wondering why she’d summoned me.  
“Yeah it is, he umm, wants to see you. It’d mean a lot if you would?” She asked, giving me a small smile but I could see that behind her façade Spencer’s well being was concerning her.  
“Sure, you guys go, I’ll get a taxi back because this might take a while.” I try to act as though this didn’t effect me but really I was terrified he’d become aggressive again. As they all said their goodbyes to me I take a moment to gather myself before stepping into the room.  
I’m greeted by the sight of Spencer, lying in the bed. His under eyes a dark shade of purple, and his cheeks sallow. His chestnut curls are everywhere and he looks exhausted and ashamed.  
“...hey” he says softly, his voice cracking in the middle. “...I-im so sorry for how I behaved and..and I want to tell you the whole s-story.”  
“Spencer...you don’t have to..” I start, saddened by how small and scared he looked.  
“I want to...” he replied, taking a deep breath. He told me all about his mother, and her schizophrenia. About how his dad had left him, and he’d always felt like a disappointment. How he had found a father figure in Jason Gideon, who was a previous team member, and that he’d been murdered a while ago. How he’d been kidnapped by an unsub called Tobias Hankle and that he’d injected him with dilauded which had gotten him addicted. “I never wanted to, but my body wanted it, I needed to forget and I’m not strong enough to get off it myself...” he faltered, and met my gaze. Both of our cheeks stained with tears, slowly I stood up and made my way over to his side. He started to apologise for how he’d acted toward me and I kept telling him it was all okay and that I’m not annoyed.  
“Brooke I’m scared...I can’t go on like this anymore...” I look back up to find him hiding his face in his hands, and hear a heart wrenching sob.   
“Oh Spencer...” I say before leaning toward him and wrapping my arms around him, pulling him close against me. He stiffened and I remembered how everyone had said he hates physical contact. Just as I was about to let go, he relaxed and pulled me closer, sobbing into my chest.   
“Hey...hey you’re okay, it’s okay” I try and soothe him “Listen, you’re not alone okay? You have all of us, and we’re always here for you.” He starts to calm down and pulls back looking embarrassed.  
“I know this is strange but...C-could you maybe...sit with me? I haven’t b-been able to sleep and you....you make me feel s-safe...” his voice hushed and vulnerable, breaking on the last word. I nod, and sit down, shifting so I’m entirely on the bed shoulder to shoulder with him. He moves slightly, hazel eyes wide with amazement. “You’ll really do this for me...?”   
“Of course, you’ve had a rough day.” And with that he moves so his head is resting in my lap. I softly start to stroke his hair and he completely melts into me. Within minutes he is sound asleep. I look at his face, his eyelids a soft lilac and his perfect pink lips. I realise I should probably leave and stop running my hands through his hair, he lets out a sad sound and I can’t help but resume. Soon I feel my eyes getting heavy and lean back against the pillows.  
I blink my eyes open to the noise of a...shutter? That’s odd I think to myself, that is until I hear giggling. Penelope. My eyes shoot open to find Penelope with her phone out taking pictures of me sleeping.  
“Penny I’m really not interesting enough for photos” I say, chuckling at her quirkiness. That’s when I notice why she’s taking them. Snuggling into my chest is a sleeping Spencer Reid, his arms wrapped around my waist and his mouth slightly open and letting out little snores.  
“Oh everyone’s going to love this Sunflower! Nobody ever sees Reid clingy! Our pretty boys finally found a pretty girl!” She starts dancing around and twirling.  
“Pen! He’s asleep! You’re gonna wake him.” I say, sternly.  
“I’m awake” a sleepy voice says, his cheeks a bright red but not letting go. Pretending Penelope isn’t there I ask “Hey, you sleep okay? Feeling better?”  
“Mmhmm, still tired but I slept brilliantly. I’m gonna g-go Umm get a shower.” He quickly releases me and runs for the hospital bathrooms, his face extremely pink.  
Penelope turns to me “I know I joke, but you guys would be AMAZING TOGETHER!!!” She adds a wink before showing me the pictures of Spencer and I. I can’t help but stare at them unbelievingly, we did look adorable...well he did. “I’m gonna go show chocolate thunder! Wait! No! WE are gonna go show him! I can drive you so you don’t need a taxi! You’re welcome! Say bye to lover boy.”  
I took out a piece of paper from Penelope’s purse and wrote a letter.  
‘Hey I’m gonna have to go back to work. Hope you feel better, and if there’s anything wrong call me on “###########”. Also phone JJ, she’s worried. See you soon! xx  
P.S you didn’t strike me as a cuddler ;)’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up I will be mixing in the Replicators signature word with this even though he’s not the one saying it just because I think it adds some more tension. Sorry if that’s annoying <3

Narrator 

The next day Aaron sends for everyone to be brought to the bullpen ASAP. As everyone shuffles through the door he does a quick headcount and sees they have everyone but Spencer. “Okay everyone, we have news on the fingerprints from the tampered vial. They’re Peter Lewis’” He says solemnly.  
“Hotch, that’s impossible? He’s dead?” Morgan says, moving more protectively in front of Penelope who sat to his right.  
“I thought so too, but I went to the coroners where they had the body on ice still and it’s not him. Turns out his gas was used and he tricked us all into thinking that it was him. He’s still out there.”  
Brooke shifts uncomfortably “Who’s Peter Lewis?” She asks, concerned.  
Luke replies to her “He was...is one of the most deadly unsubs we’ve ever come across. He uses a special gas to manipulate people into doing what he says. He goes by the name “Mr Scratch” usually.”  
Rossi and Brooke’s hands both went to hover above their guns. Brooke said, slightly scared “Wait I’ve read about him...he convinced people they were others? He took away their identities..” with a shudder Tara answered “Yes he did, and if he’s back we’re in a lot of trouble.”  
As if on queue, there was a knock on the door. Making everyone but Dave and Aaron jump slightly, another FBI member came in with a parcel. “Hey, this came for the BAU?” He said handing it to Hotch.  
He looked at it confused “We never ordered anything?” The man shrugged and left, the parcel was set down on the table, nobody wanting to open it. Finally Derek took it and began taking of the sellotape, until both him and Penelope sat back pushing it away. They looked confused.  
“What is it?” Hotch demands, obviously on edge.  
“I dunno” Penny answered “I can’t read it, where’s Reid when you need him.” It was a small paper note in Russian. Brooke asked what it was and they gave it to her. After a moment of her looking at it she paled looking sick.  
“What’s wrong princess?” Derek asked, confused.  
“It’s-its in Russian...I started learning about a year ago...it says “Он должен был умереть, теперь вы все заплатите. Любовь Петра.” She pronounces in perfect Russian. “It says ‘He should’ve died...now you will all pay..l-love Peter..”  
Everyone was silent.  
“Hey there’s something else in here?” Rossi says, taking out what looks like a Polaroid.  
Brooke takes it and looks at it, before her knees give out.  
“Woah there Princess” Derek says, catching her as she started to fall.  
She can hardly breathe and is turning green.  
“P-Penny...the picture.”  
Penelope takes the picture and gasps. “No no no no this cannot be happening how did this happen? He’s hacked my files!! He’s seen everything and gone undetected!!”  
Hotch sees the photo and looks a little nervous which is unusual, it’s a picture of Brooke and Spencer. Him unconscious and covered in vomit and her screaming for help, on it is one word. Zugzwang.


	7. Chapter 7

Reader POV

Tara broke the silence in the round table room, and took out her phone. “This is SSA Lewis with the BAU, I need to know where Peter Lewis’ body is?” She nodded a few times and ended with a “thank you”.  
“Good news, his body was moved because it’s been cremated, it’s not him.”  
Aaron looked up from the table and gave a small nod “so someone is trying to frame Peter Lewis, there’s only one person it could be. Garcia, I need you to get everything we have on The Replicator. He has a partner.”  
I raise an eyebrow at the name, “The Replicator? Wait didn’t he...didn’t he stalk you guys?”  
It was Derek who answered, audibly gulping “Yes, princess it was awful, he had pictures of us and our personal information. We never profiled he’d have a partner but it’s actually very likely now I think about it.”  
“Sir, I think he’s trying to get our attention” Penny said, pulling up crime scene photos that have recently happened in Virginia. “One had a cryptic message nobody understood...it read “Ian Doyle, Jason Clark Battle, George Foyet, Erin Strauss, Tobias Hankle, Henry LaMontagne, Jay McKai, Buford, Gabriel Lewis, and Phil Brooks.”   
My breath caught in my throat at the mention of Jays name, I’d left to escape that painful history and now it had followed me here. I look around and see everyone looking the same as me, shocked and scared. Slightly nervous to do so, I speak up “This may be a bad suggestion, and I’m sorry if people don’t want to...but I think it might be a good idea to explain why those people were mentioned for each of us...just in case he tries to use it against us.” Everyone turns to look at me, and I feel my face burn with shame. “Sorry...it was a bad idea.”  
“No, it’s a very wise idea, I think we should, anyone unwilling to share?” Hotch looked around for any objections. There were none. “Well Brooke, you can co-ordinate this.”  
“Okay, so ill start off because I don’t want to pressure anyone...so the name that was directed at me was Jay McKai...he is my ex-boyfriend. He was abusive, he’d beat me to the point I couldn’t leave the house...he...” my voice broke off, and I felt my eyes blur with unshed tears. Emily reached over to me and placed a hand on my trembling ones. “He would rape me...and one day I woke up covered in blood and glass...he’d smashed a bottle of vodka in my face...and I decided I’d had enough and left him. That’s why I came here.” I looked up at everyone and wiped my tears on the back of my hand. Then Derek started speaking about Buford and I found myself feeling much closer to these agents. After that went Emily, Rossi, JJ, Garcia, Hotch, Lewis, and Alvez. That left Tobias Hankle on the sheet, who I assumed was the name for Spencer.   
-Buzz- I looked at my phone as did everyone else, there was a message from the hospital. They’d sent the Dilauded for testing and it was laced with some sort of poison. A list of Ingredients needed for it was also included which Garcia began running through her computer.  
“Hey, JJ?” I say softly, looking at her eyes which were a million miles away. She looked at me, her eyes rimmed with red. “My son...he knows, If anything happens to him...” her fists clenched. I’m a very affectionate person and couldn’t help but go and give her a small hug and some consoling. “Do you wanna come and see Reid with me? He misses you, and I think he’ll be discharged soon?” She gave me a small smile and a nod.  
On the drive there, I have an overwhelming sense of guilt. I had told them most of what Jay had done, but not the worst thing. He’d gotten violent while intoxicated, convinced I was cheating on him, and grabbed a kitchen knife. He’d stabbed me and left me to die...the blood wasn’t from the smashed bottle, but the gaping wound in my abdomen. It was a miracle they could actually save me.  
We pulled up to the hospital kerb and went straight to Spencer’s room where he was sitting upright eating what looked like jelly.  
“Hey Spencer, where’d you get the jelly?” I asked, wondering what flavour yellow could be. Lemon? Pineapple?  
My thoughts pondering flavours were interrupted by Jennifer snickering beside me. I turned to her confused, and awkwardly attempting to join her laughter which I didn’t know was about.  
“Did you say...’jelly’?” She asked, smiling widely. I flushed a deep red “Uhm yeah? That’s what it is right...?”   
“It’s jell-o?” She replied, still biting back a laugh. Spencer just watched, looking amused at our conversation.  
“Ughh you sound like my brother, it’s those American tv shows that do it.” I said, with a disapproving look on my face. It was then they both burst out laughing, an I realised my mistake. This wasn’t Britain, here I was the one saying it wrong. “Ahh, nevermind.” I say quietly. “Anyway, how’re you doing Spence? JJ asks “Have they said anything about when you can leave?”  
“I’m doing good yeah, they said I can leave in the next hour or so” he replies, a shy smile on his stupidly adorable face.  
“Hey so there’s been a development on the case, do you want to hear or do you need more time?” I ask, not wanting to upset him. He looks at me, his warm hazel eyes curious. “Okay, so we know who’s behind this...remember the Replicator?” He shivers slightly and I take it as a yes. “Well he has a partner who’s been committing crimes to get our attention. The latest had a piece of paper with some names on it...” I trail off, unsure what’ll happen if I say the name.  
“W-Whos name...?” He asks, slightly stumbling over his words. Thankfully Jennifer takes over, she goes up to Spencer and lays a hand on his. “Spence, it was Tobias...” The effect of the word was immediate, I saw his eyes fill with fear as he scrambled back tearing his hand from JJ’s. “No...N-no no JJ I c-can’t nobody can know ab-bout that n-no...” he starts to hyperventilate, slightly rocking back and forward and making pained noises. He was having an anxiety attack. Without thinking I go to him, and turn him so he’s sitting on the side of the bed, legs dangling over the edge. I crouch down to be at his eye level, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Spencer, you’re safe. It’s just me and Jennifer, we’re not going to hurt you, you’re okay. I need you to breath okay? You’re doing great, deep breaths.” He started to breath again, but still looked terrified, then without warning he leant forward and lay his head on my shoulder in front of him. I was shocked at the sudden touch, knowing he wasn’t one for touching. He gingerly wrapped an arm around me and buried his face in my neck, seemingly desperate to have some comfort. I pull him close and make soothing noises to him while throwing JJ a concerned look, she nods and leaves, going to ask the doctors about bringing Reid back with us. I look at his curly mop of chestnut hair and very slowly run my hands through it, he completely relaxes and is still.   
A moment later, JJ is back and nods, “You ready to leave Spencer?” I whisper to the sleepy man resting on my shoulder. He nods and stands, going to gather his things and change out of his hospital gown.   
“I’m glad he has you Brooke, he’s been through so much recently.” Jennifer says, standing next to me at the doorway. I smile in what I hope is a friendly way and excuse myself to tell Hotch that Reid is on his way back with us.


	8. Chapter 8

Reader POV

Hotch waits until JJ, Reid, and I come back before giving out his instructions. “Okay, we’re going to work this case like any other, we’ll study the unsub and build a profile. Rossi, Derek, and Reid, go to the victims house and work on victimology. Garcia, I want to know everything you can find about who hacked our systems. Tara, and JJ look through old case files and try to see if any match this ones M.O. Luke, Emily, and Brooke, go to the crime scene and look at every detail you can find. I’ll be here co-ordinating with the Virginia PD.” With that I went with my partners for the day and piled into the black SUV.  
The crime scene was horrific to say the least, there was blood covering every inch of the alley. COD was bleeding out from multiple stab wounds all over the body. The victim was a young girl, about my age with unrecognisable features as she’d been badly beaten.  
“The overkill shows a lot of rage.” I say, while examining the body.  
Emily nods and adds “The victim may be a surrogate, there was no covering of the body which indicates there was no remorse.”  
“She’s posed, and out in the open, the unsub wants her to be found. Classic Narcissist.” Luke concludes, and takes out his phone which had just started buzzing. “Go ahead Garcia”.  
“Okay so I did a little delving into our victim, Tonia’s life and she was completely normal. A little boring I know, but Tara and JJ found two other cases that link to the same unsub. Both unsolved murders of girls Tonia’s age, both visited the same cafe beforehand, and both stabbed and beaten.” Penny says in a mysterious voice.  
“Thanks Ga-“ Luke begins.  
“I’m not done rookie, I can confirm that these victims were indeed surrogates. Look at their pictures, I sent them to Emily’s phone.”  
We all bent down and looked, shading the screen from the sun. They all were petite, with dark hair and bright eyes. They could’ve been my sisters we looked so alike.  
“Thanks Penelope...” I say, shocked at my resemblance to these victims.  
“Prentiss, I think we should go meet Hotch. There’s something you guys need to know.” I say, my stomach churning with pure fear.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
“Robertson, what’s the meaning of this?” Hotch asks, more concerned than annoyed.  
“We need to talk, privately, please.” I say, not wanting the rest of the team to hear. I didn’t want their pity, and I knew they’d see me as a little child who needed protecting.  
I follow him to his office where he offers me a seat, and waits for me to explain.  
“I think I’m the person the unsub wants. They all look exactly like me. Not only that but, before I broke up with Jay he got very violent, he stabbed me Hotch and beat me to the brink of death. It fits the M.O and victimology. We met at a coffee shop too. I think he either is, or is working with our unsub. I don’t know if you’re allowed to, but I’d appreciate if this stayed between us. The last thing I want is pity.” I give him a pleading look and he nods in understanding.  
“My lips are sealed.” He replies.  
“Thank you, Hotch I think I know how to track him down.” I say, hoping he takes up my suggestion. Once I’ve finished he asks if I’m sure to which I reply yes. The team isn’t gonna like this.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
“Hotch you can’t be seriously considering this?” Spencer almost yelled, completely livid.  
“I have considered it and it’s our best shot, Brooke looks like the victims and we know he finds them at coffee shops. She’ll be wired and has had self defence training, she’ll have a ring with a tracking device too. Plus she’s agreed to it already.” Hotch finished, looking at you.  
Spencer did the same with an incredulous look on his face.  
“I’m gonna go get changed and wired and I’ll be back in about 15 minutes. Then we can get this done.” I said, wanting to escape the anger I felt radiating off of Spencer.  
Once everything was in place I was dropped off at “Cathy’s Coffees” where all the victims were previously and went to sit at a booth with a book so I blended in. I could hear the team discussing in my ear and occasionally telling me to look around so they could see through the camera in my fake glasses.  
After about 20 minutes a tall man walked in, he was roughly 27 and had brown eyes with a ponytail of blonde wavy hair. He caught my eye and winked, i smiled in return, relieved Jay hadn’t arrived yet.  
“Girl stop flirting you’re on a mission.” Derek said in my ear. I didn’t dare respond unless someone saw, more out of embarrassment at looking as though I talk to myself than of being found out. The man who had winked at me came and say opposite me in my booth, and smiled holding two coffees. “Hey I couldn’t help but see you’re all alone, thought a coffee would make you smile.” I thank him, and we chat casually about the book in my hand which was currently “The Hobbit”. After a few mouthfuls, I start to feel woozy, and curse myself for staying up so late last night.  
“You okay sweetheart?” The man asks, looking concerned.  
“Yeah...I’m just...feeling tired suddenly...” furrowing my eyebrows, I think this can’t be normal.  
I look up to see the man smiling wickedly, “wonderful, I think it’s time we got going don’t you?” He says, wiping the false concern off his face. I hear shouting in my ears but it’s too hard to make out. He grabs me by the waist and throws me over his shoulder. I make out a white van with slidey doors, which open before I’m promptly shut in.  
“Who...are you...?” I say, fighting against the effect of the drugs he undoubtedly slipped me.  
He says nothing and takes out a pair of handcuffs from a bag next to him. He also takes out a gag and ties it around my mouth, I’m too woozy to fight him and just lie limply on the floor of the van. The world turns black around me and I give in to sleep.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
“Brooke, Brooke! You need to wake up he’s back!” I hear Penelope say in my ear. I force my eyes open in time to see the man from the coffee shop rip the wire from my ear and snap my glasses.  
“Hey sweetheart, I know you don’t need those glasses, Jay told me you wouldn’t be wearing any.” He sneers, lifting me up by my hair. “Oh the fun I’ll have with you!”  
He carries me into an old warehouse and sits me in a chair in the middle of the room. I see a camera stood on a tripod in front of it and shudder, scared to my very core. He slowly unbuttons my blouse and takes it off, ignoring my pleading. He also removes my trousers so I’m sat in my underwear.  
“Well look who we have here, good job Ty.” I hear a familiar voice say from a doorway, I feel my heart sink as Jay approaches me. He’s holding lots of paper in his hands and throws them up so they rain down on me. The one called Ty ties me to the chair while Jay picks up a photo and holds it so I can see it. I can’t say anything, I’m too shocked, it’s a picture of me and Spencer from a few days ago, when he was having his anxiety attack and I was holding him. I know this is gonna piss off Jay. Without saying a word, he leaves and returns with a laptop. He sets it on a table and starts to type, he was always great with technology. He hooks it up to the camera and turns it on “Say hi to your team sugar, I’m sure they’ll love to see this. To know what a whore you’ve been, cheating on my with one of their members.” He holds up the picture he showed me to the camera. He turned back and smiled maliciously at me, he begins to walk behind the chair and I try to fight against the rope but it’s no use. I look away from the camera, tears pouring down my face as he reaches round and starts to knead my breasts through my sports bra. As soon as his arm is close enough I bite down hard enough to draw blood. He yanks it away “YOU LITTLE BITCH!” He punches me in the face, then again, and again until I feel warm blood ooze down my face and the intense pain. “I think it’s time for a drink? Don’t you?” He snarls, and I begin to tremble knowing that this meant he was going to find a knife.  
\- - - - - - - - -  
“Hotch! Get everyone here NOW!” Penelope shouts from her tech cave, voice breaking as she’s overcome with emotion.  
Everyone rushes in and are horrified at what they see on her monitor. Brooke is tied to a chair, in only her underwear, and standing next to her was a man they assumed was Jay.  
“Wait who’s that guy with her? That’s not the one from the coffee shop?” Spencer asks confused, everyone remembering he wasn’t there when Brooke talked about him.  
“Spencer...that’s Brooke’s ex..he was abusive and hurt her a lot...she had a hunch he was behind or involved in the killings and thought this’d be the best way to catch him.” Hotch explained.  
Spencer whirled around, looking extremely annoyed “WHAT? YOU KNOW IT WAS HER EX AND YOU LET HER GO!?!?” He yelled. Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulders and helped him into his seat as tears began falling and his knees buckled. “I can’t...not again...not like Maeve...” Spencer sobs. Looking up when he hears Jay call Brooke a whore, he sees the picture of them and cries harder, yelling that it’s all his fault.  
“Jennifer, take him out.” Hotch orders, he needs to focus on rescuing his agent.  
The rest of them watch on, everyone feeling sick while she was being groped, and Derek storming out after being unable to cope with seeing her struck in the face so many times.  
“Garcia, track her. Now.” Hotch demanded, everyone get ready to go.”  
“She’s at 47 Einchester Road, it’s an abandoned warehouse. Go get her back.” Garcia pleads, before hanging up.  
\- - - - - - - - -  
I can’t help but scream in agony as he presses the knife into my skin again, the blood pooling underneath me as I writhe on the ground. Ty is holding me down as Jay looks to be scribing something into my leg. “There we go, now everyone knows you’re a dirty little whore.” He says, moving to give me a good look at his work, and at the word “whore” that had been cut from my thigh to my ankle. “Now I think we should have some fun we can all enjoy, don’t you little slut?”  
“Stay away from me” I yell, sounding braver than I feel.  
“FBI DON’T MOVE, DROP YOUR WEAPONS.” I feel my heart skip a beat as I see Derek holding his gun, burst through the door. Jay goes to make a run towards me and is fatally shot by Morgan. Ty wisely puts his hands up and is arrested by Rossi who is next through the door.  
“Oh shit, I need a medic now.” Derek says into his earpiece, as he runs over to me, throwing his fbi jacket on me and scooping me up into his arms, careful to stay away from my leg. I can’t stop shivering, and the tears keep flowing uncontrollably. As soon as we’re out of the door I see Spencer running towards Morgan “Oh my god, your leg, I’m so sorry” he says quietly to me. I struggle slightly in Dereks arms, reaching for Spencer like a toddler would. That makes him chuckle and he hands me over to Reid who carries me easily, letting me snuggle into his shoulder. “Oh you’re so brave, so so brave, you’re gonna be okay.” He sets me down on a stretcher and I begin to panic slightly, “No stay please Spence I can’t go alone please..” I beg him, fresh tears falling from my bruised face. “I’m coming it’s okay, you’re okay.” He whispers while the paramedics inject a sedative, I feel my eyes close and finally relax, knowing I’m safe again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad but hey it’s my first fic so don’t judge me too hard :p 
> 
> -I’m open to suggestions/prompts


End file.
